powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Morphin Junior Rangers
In the year 1997 a new kind of legend was born he was the son of TJ Johnson and Ashley Hammond. Somehow Lord Zedd was able o see the baby's future and planned to capture him and raise him to do evil this angered Thrax and caused him have hatred for the baby so he planned to kill him but little did he know someone would see him and stop him. That's where Jason comes in to place as he saw Thrax pull out a dagger preparing to end the baby's life but a strange white gloved hand stopped the knife from going any further it was the Red Ranger.He grabbed Thrax and threw him all the way back to Lord Zedd's castle where he was punished for his attempted assassination. The.The baby smiled at the red ranger letting Jason know the baby was in good hands.After jason brought him home to his family they decided to raise as their own they named him James Scott after Jason's great grandfather.years later in 2011 it was James's birthday his little sister annoyingly woke him up and told him it was a special day he realized it was his birthday. His dad told he had a gift everybody would dream of after his party he opened his final when he looked inside he was ecstatic it was a Power Morpher his dad said it was a Great Power and a Great Responsibility(hmm...sounds very familiar).The next day while riding his bike he he heard in explosion alarmed he knew it was trouble he morphed into action with new muscle suit he was the Red Mighty Morphin Junior Ranger.He followed where the noise was coming and was lead to the bank where a monster was robbing money he had vanquished the monster and returned the money WHO ARE YOU!!! he shouted with anger and frustration.I am only the beginning of lord Zedd's plot to rule the universe and with that said the monster disappeared leaving the red ranger confused.The crowd cheered in praise and relief as the red ranger flew away unbeknownst to him a group of Power Rangers Alpha and a revived Zordon were watching amazed at how he pulled it off he sent them to recruit him.Another monster on the highway was destroying cars but this monster was alot more powerful and had him down for the count but before the monster could finish he was attacked colorful streaks it was more power rangers they looked like him but had different helmets the monster was defeated but also disappeared you did good. said the pink ranger you weren't to bad yourself she blushed with modesty.We have come to recruit you said the blue ranger recruit me for what said James the power rangers silly said the yellow ranger they had brought him to the command center to introduce him their leader zordon. My dad told me stories you and his adventures. Yes said zordon but your adventures are just beginning said zordon. TO BE CONTINUED Category:Episode Category:Mighty Morphin Junior Rangers Category:Ideas Wiki